The Dragon and The Goddess
by lilacprimekitty
Summary: A individual short story full of Chendy shenanigans and vast amount of fluff and other range of emotions. Contains lots of ideas and are open for suggestions.
1. 1 Holding Hands

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights belong to the creator Hiro Mashima. Only the story and OC's are rightfully mine (and stuff like that).

* * *

**The Dragon and The Goddess**

**(A Fairy Tail Story)**

**Chapter 1: Holding Hands**

* * *

The first meaningful time Wendy holds Chelia's hand it felt right. The soft yet strong hand fit perfectly in her tiny hand. It felt right and it made her happy. It was one of the things she likes to do with Chelia and she looks like she likes it too and doesn't mind, so it was a plus for her. But it doesn't go anywhere else and that was fine for her. She was still young and naïve, she wasn't keen on love the same way her fellow Fairy Tail women does. Besides she doesn't like Chelia that way, the older girl was just her friend.

The second meaningful time she holds Chelia's hand, she felt more connected to her. She has gotten to know her more deeply. Seeing her everyday while she was a member of Lamia Scale. Seeing what she likes and dislikes, seeing her beautiful smile and the way her eyes sparkles every time they hold hands. Witnessing Chelia in a new angle makes her feel special and it made her heart beat faster. But that was it, nothing meaningful had happen beside their friendship rising to a higher level.

The third meaningful time she holds Chelia's hand, she felt nervous. She was sixteen now and she starting to feel funny whenever she's with Chelia. She started noticing their closeness when Chelia's hand brushes over hers when they took shelter in a cave. It was a particularly chilly morning and they had coincidently gets the same job in the north. They were surprise yet happy by this unexpected reunion. With their current occupation contradicts each other it was hard to get a free time to visit one another. So they were looking forward to their mission together, just the two of them. Unfortunately a disaster happen and she barely able to get what they need and was block off by the storm. Which brings her to when Chelia nearly freezes to death and they had to share body heat in order to warm themselves. And at that moment when they fear they may not survive to see another day. Wendy realizes how precious Chelia is to her and how this may be the last time they holds hand.

The fourth meaningful time she holds Chelia's hand is when they confess their loved to each other. After the disaster that was the mission in the mountain. She spends months training to better herself, she was caught off guard and it nearly causes her and Chelia's life, she couldn't let it happen again. She trains hard, harder than her body could handle, and yet she pushes on. Not long after that her friends started to get concern and they futilely plead for her to stop, she didn't listen. It had gotten so bad that they have to call in Chelia for help. Chelia tried hard but even her words didn't sway Wendy resolved, until she took a risky yet fulfilling choice. Chelia took hold of her friend hands (Her rough and callus hand) to pull her in for a kiss. And at that moment, with Chelia's lips against hers and their hands intertwine, Wendy realizes what her feeling was, _**love**__._

The fifth meaningful time she holds Chelia's hand is when she slips in a ring to her ring finger. She was twenty one and Chelia was twenty three, they had been girlfriend for over six years. They had experience happiness together, they had experience sadness together, and they had many big fights and arguments together, and many goodbye's and sorry's. They remain together and on the faithful day, on the hill overlooking Margaret when they first said their first goodbyes and their very first kiss. Wendy kneels before Chelia and presented to her a ring and asked her hand in marriage. Chelia cries tears of joy and said yes. They both kiss passionately under the moonlight, eager to start their new lives as an engage couple.

* * *

"You always like holding my hand don't you Wendy?" Chelia asked teasingly, cradling their six year old daughter. Wendy laughs happily while their eight year old son pretends to gag at their playful teasing. She playfully flicks his forehead before glancing at her wife and gives her a big goofy grin.

"Honestly. I would trade anything in the world if it means I'm able to hold your hand again" she stated with affection laced thickly in her voice. Chelia blushes and move her hand so it would lay on top of Wendy's. Wendy responds by rotating her hand and grasps it gently in her hand. They both smile lovingly at each other, the warm feeling of their hand remind them of all the beautiful memory they created over the years.

* * *

**A/N: So I decide to write this to help make the rusty gear in my head to fucking move cause I am completely stump with how to proceed with my other (And currently in progress) fic. I mean I know what I want to do but my brain is like "Let me erase every single English word that you know LOL" and it's fucking frustrating, I've been dealing with this for like nearly two month and I just want to fucking write my idea is that so hard. Anyway and in a completely random note I don't know if this is a drabble or a short story, I just want words to form in my head so I can write again.**


	2. 2 Flowers and Sickness

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights belong to the creator Hiro Mashima. Only the story and OC's are rightfully mine (and stuff like that).

* * *

**The Dragon and The Goddess**

**(A Fairy Tail Story)**

**Chapter 2: Flowers and Sickness**

* * *

A loud sneeze vibrates across Fairy Hill as a certain pink haired girl brings a vast array of flowers… during pollination season. To be fair it wasn't really Chelia's fault that Wendy is like this, she didn't know about the dreaded season for dragon slayer. If anything it was her fault for not telling her girlfriend about her little plight. After all, because Wendy is a the _sky_ dragon slayer she was affected the most out of all the dragon slayers, leaving her a sick sneezing mess.

"I'm so sorry Wendy!" Chelia said guiltily while she gives the dragon slayer tissues, the flower that she brought lay discarded in the trash bin. Wendy gives her a weak smile as she wipes her nose cleans of any more snot.

"Its fine Chelia… you didn't know about my-" she tried to reassures her but a sneeze went through before she can finish what she was going to say. Chelia gives her another tissue when Wendy discarded the old ones. Wendy took it and gives her a weak 'thank you'.

"But still! I should have known better! You're a dragon slayer! Everyone knows you guys have enhanced sense!"

"It-" another sneeze "It's my fault for not telling you about it. I forgot that you weren't there when I told the other girls about what flower pollen do to us" she blows her nose with the tissue and promptly discarded it. She then rubs her eyes as it began to itch "So don't be sorry about it. Things like this always happen"

While Wendy reason is grounded and logical, that doesn't stop Chelia for feeling guilty. Wendy could almost see the lengthy apology forming in her head. She sighs before bringing her in for a quick kiss, if only to stop the apology for coming. Chelia face turns red at the unexpected lip contact between them, her finger touches her lip. Wendy gives her a small smile while her own cheeks turn red, eyes averted to the side from embarrassment. She then leans closer and hug her girlfriend, her hands wrapping around the taller girl waist.

"I know you want to apologize but please don't" Wendy gently said, she then closes her eyes and rested her head on her girlfriend shoulder "But if you really want to make up for it, you can plan for our next date"

Chelia rested her head on top of hers, eyes slowly closing as she too wraps her arms around her girlfriend "Okay" They stay like that for awhile, forgetting about the damnable season and just enjoying each other company, just the two of them, alone together. That is until the moment was interrupted when another sneeze was let loose, followed by a sniffle.

"Bless you"

"Sorry"

* * *

**A/N: Fun fact, do you know? I fucking hate flower pollen. I wanted to die every time a certain flower bloom and decide to shits out those miniscule demons. I mean it's bad enough that I have fucking asthma but pollen allergy just makes it ten times more worse. Why is Mother Nature so cruel to me?**

**Anyway, if you have any certain interaction between this two that you want to see then please leave a review so I can check it out and see if I can whip up a chapter.**

**P.S is this a drabble? I feel like this is a drabble. I don't know, tell me if this is a drabble.**


	3. 3 Unexpected

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights belong to the creator Hiro Mashima. Only the story and OC's are rightfully mine (and stuff like that).

* * *

**The Dragon and The Goddess**

**(A Fairy Tail Story)**

**Chapter 3: Unexpected**

* * *

"What the fuck!" Chelia voice shouts out across the guildhall, not at all concern for the curse word she just uttered. Her mouth hung open, at lost for words. And can anyone blame her? Her tiny girlfriend that she used to easily pick up is now inches taller then titania herself (And she's still sixteen), it was truly unexpected. Wendy laugh nervously at her girlfriend, she had expected this kind of reaction since she herself have never notice until the other girl pointed out.

"Yeah I know… I was shock to when I notice it too" She cranes her neck downward so they can see eye to eye. Further hampering the difference in height they now are. Wendy nervously rubs her neck as things got a bit awkward, she tries to subtly glance at her teammates. With the way Chelia had declared her shock it's not really that shocking that half the guild are watching them. After all, it's not every day that their resident passive dragon slayer creates a ruckus.

"How did this happen!?"

"I don't know? I mean I could ask Porlyusica but I don't know if she's going to get mad at me for asking something she think is dumb or just kick us out for wasting her time" Wendy answers truthfully but with a hint of nervousness laced in it. The rest of the guild involuntarily winces at the same time. If there is something that the guild simultaneously fears, old lady Porlyusica fills the bill to a T.

"That's not what I meant Wendy" Chelia cheeks slightly turns red as she finally take a _really_ good _long_ look at her girlfriend. The once cute petite girl has turn into a gorgeous tall woman. Her once round face turns sharper and more angular. Her shoulders broad and firm like the mountain. Her arms toned and muscled from years of fighting. The way her shirt hugs her frame perfectly, showing a lot of her curve and breast and _especially_ her developing abs. Wendy was the perfect mixture of beauty and handsome at the same time. Just thinking about it makes her body warm and her mouth water, she feels like she's about to drool just by looking at her.

Wendy tilts her head to the side, not really getting what her girlfriend meant "So what do you mean?" she asked, truly clueless to what she was implying. Chelia looks at her blankly before throwing her hands up in surrender, she gave up. She can't bring herself to explain it.

"You know what never mind" she finally said "Just forget about everything I said. All of this is just… unexpected"

"Oooookay then…" Wendy look at her weirdly before her face lit up as a certain idea crosses her mind. She couldn't help but smirk. Chelia noticing Wendy's upturn lip and felt dread forming in her stomach, she doesn't like the way Wendy is looking at her.

Suddenly she felt her feet leaving the floor as Wendy picks her up in a hug, just like how she normally does with her "Who- Whoa! Wendy!" Chelia exclaim in shock, not expecting her girlfriend to be so bolds, especially in front of her friends. Wendy just grins at her before twirling her around. To Chelia's pleasant surprise she actually enjoys it; sure it made her a bit dizzy but being in Wendy's arm made her feel safe and… hot.

"I always wanted to do this…" Wendy softly whispers before leaning her head forward to kiss her girlfriend cheek. Chelia blushes and buries her head into her girlfriend shoulder, feeling embarrassed. It was unexpected really, but that doesn't mean she can't appreciate the new feeling she's currently experiencing. Unexpected but very much welcomed.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I know I've been gone from this website for quite awhile now and I have a reason for that. You see the thing is that I lost interest in Fairy Tail after reading the sequel story 100 years quest, the manga is just too unbearable to read through, there's too many nonsensical stuff that happen that made me lose hope for this manga. The main series is good but not great, but this? It's just horrible. So in the meanwhile I'm going to take a break on Fairy Tail and write something else to cleanse the bad taste it left in my mouth. You can check me out on Archive of Our Own by the user name of Violetprimekitty. I'll probably still write this fic but the other ones is going to be on break, I'm sorry for the inconvenience**


End file.
